Shattered Dreams
by Miss P
Summary: Less than perfect (Lydia) Pretender (Jarod) crossover. Miss Parker is gone, neither the Centre nor Jarod know where she is or what happened to her. Many years later, Jarod finds someone who looks like her. FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

Shattered Dreams. By Miss P.  
  
NOTE: Less than perfect (Lydia) / Pretender (Jarod) crossover.  
  
Summary: Miss Parker is gone, neither the Centre nor Jarod knows where she is or what happened to her. Many years later, Jarod finds someone who looks like her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it.  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
It was dark outside. Three hours late, a woman silently sneaked around the corner towards the apartment she was living in. She scanned the corridor with frightened eyes. But no one was there. Quickly she brought up her keys to unlock the door. Just as she had put the key into the lock the door was opened and two strong arms grabbed her and dragged her inside. The man pressed her against the wall, blaming her for seeing someone else. As the woman tried to make him understand she wasn't, he hit her face hard. She let out a loud gasp; the man hit her again, and again! He continued what he was doing every time she made a sound. Crying, the woman sank to the floor, her body was shaking violently. But the man didn't care, he placed a hard kick in her stomach and with a scream of pain, she curled up at the floor, trying to make herself as small as possible, to escape the wrath of the man. With a second hard kick in her ribs, the man screamed at her to get up. The woman was too scared and in too much pain to obey. She just closed her eyes and waited for another kick. But instead the man got hold of her arms and without waiting for her to get to her feet; he walked towards the bedroom, dragging her behind him. As they got into the room, the man lifted her up and abruptly threw her on the bed. He started removing her clothes; the woman didn't do anything to stop him. Sobbing, she let him do what he always does. She had been late and this was her punishment...  
  
NEW YORK. NEXT MORNING. THE NEWS-STATION.  
  
Lydia stepped out of the elevator; she stopped for a while, scanning the hall. She continued walking, heading for her desk. Almost immediately after she'd sat down, Claude came up to her. Lydia gave her a tired look. A look that said 'go away'  
  
"Hello Lydia!"  
  
"What? I'm not in the mood, just spit it out!" Lydia muttered.  
  
"Your boyfriend has been here asking for you! You might want to call him, he seemed upset," Claude explained. She didn't notice the fear that flashed through Lydia's eyes.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Lydia gasped.  
  
"Nothing!" Claude gave her a puzzled look, but decided to not ask.  
  
"Did you say where I was?"  
  
"No, I told him I didn't know. Something wrong?"  
  
Lydia shook her head. She gave the other woman a small smile. Claude left and returned to her own desk, Lydia immediately picked up the phone, dialing Greg's number.  
  
"Hi love! What? No... I overslept. Don't worry; you know I only love you."  
  
"No, I promise, I won't be late. Yes! I love you too."  
  
Lydia put the phone back; her hands trembled slightly as she grabbed her handbag. With a firm grip of it, she got up on her feet and headed for the ladies room. She never saw the puzzled look Claude gave her.  
  
And soon the whole thing was forgotten as their new co-worker Mr. Spelling showed up.  
  
"Lydia! This is Jarod Spelling; he's the substitute for Will while he's at the hospital," Claude said as Lydia walked past them. She slowed down a little and gave Jarod a casual look.  
  
"Hi, nice to me meet you," she said before she continued to her desk.  
  
Jarod stared after her, shock and confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Mr. Spelling? What's wrong?" Claude asked.  
  
It took a while before Jarod answered. "I think I know her..." he said, still staring at Lydia.  
  
"You know Lydia? How?"  
  
"I... I don't know. Is her last name Parker?"  
  
Claude gave him a puzzled look. "No, Weston," she said.  
  
"Oh, maybe I was wrong then!" Jarod said, forcing himself to smile as he saw the woman's confused look.  
  
A while later, everybody had returned to their desks, and when Jarod had put his stuff in his office, he decided to talk to the woman he thought could be Miss Parker. He left the office and walked over to Lydia's desk.  
  
"Hello, I never got the chance to talk to you, I'm Jarod."  
  
His voice made Lydia jump, dropping her coffee. She let out a loud scream as she got the warm liquid on her skin.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Jarod said. He quickly took off his shirt and gave it to Lydia. "Here, take this before you burn yourself," he continued, eying Lydia's wet blouse.  
  
"No!"  
  
"It's okay. I won't look," Jarod said as he turned his head, letting the woman change her clothes. With trembling hands, Lydia slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it slid down her shoulders. She didn't want to but the coffee was really hot, she just didn't have the time to get some privacy. Quickly she grabbed Jarod's black shirt and took it on. As she realized Jarod was looking at her, she let out a low gasp; quickly she wrapped the shirt tight around herself, looking down at the floor.  
  
Jarod looked at her, shocked. Something had obviously happened to her, those bruises looked awful. He wondered how she'd got them. He slowly shook his head, if she was Miss Parker, why wouldn't she tell him? She acted like she had never seen him before, Jarod frowned. What the hell was going on here?  
  
Jarod was quiet for a while as he tried to remember the name the others had called her.  
  
"Lydia, why don't you take a day off? You don't seem to be feeling so well," he said kindly.  
  
Lydia shook her head. "No, I'm fine!" she said with a slight smile.  
  
Jarod could see that she was lying. He gave her a look of compassion. It was obvious that she was very frightened about something; he just wished he knew what. He wanted to help her, even if she wasn't the one he thought she was. Jarod sighed, he had to know and there was only one way to find out.  
  
"Miss Parker, I know you recognize me, please talk to me!" Jarod said.  
  
Lydia gave him a puzzled look. "What? Who is Miss Parker?" she asked.  
  
"Dammit Parker! This is serious, stop lying to me!" Jarod said, raising his voice.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Lydia almost screamed. She turned around and tried to walk away from him. But Jarod grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.  
  
"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but don't lie to me!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Please let me go,"  
  
"Miss Parker."  
  
"I'm not her! I'm not!" Lydia desperately tried to get away from Jarod, but he just took a harder grip around her arms.  
  
"Let me go, you're hurting me..." Lydia whispered. As Jarod heard her voice tremble and when he saw the fear in her eyes, he regretted acting the way he had. Of course he had no intention of frightening her; he just wanted to know the truth. He slowly let go of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. He gave the woman a doubtful look. Was it possible that she wasn't Miss Parker? She looked just like her, only her hair was longer and was blond instead of dark brown. But that could easily have changed during the three years she had been gone.  
  
Lydia sat down in her chair. She glanced at Jarod. He seemed like a nice guy. But of course, that was never to be trusted. Even though she was scared, she wanted to know who this Miss Parker was. And why Jarod had thought she was her.  
  
"Jarod, I promise, I'm not the one you think I am. I have never seen you before. I'm not lying," she said, hoping he would believe her.  
  
With a sigh, Jarod walked up to the desk, sitting down on its edge.  
  
"You look just like her," Jarod mumbled. He was quiet for a while. "And, The reason I though you could be her is that, she disappeared more than three years ago. I don't even know if she's alive, nobody have seen her since then. I guess I just overreacted, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be. Were you two close?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "We were childhood friends, and I... I loved her, I still do," he said in a sad voice.  
  
Now it was Lydia's turn to nod. She looked at Jarod. "Don't give up," she said.  
  
"I won't, but I don't think there's any chances left of finding her."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
"Jarod, I just wanted to tell you that... I don't think I'm coming to the party tonight, I'm sorry."  
  
Jarod looked up from his paperwork and saw Lydia standing in the doorway.  
  
"Why not? It would be a great opportunity for us to get to know each other," he said.  
  
"I can't..." Lydia mumbled.  
  
Jarod didn't do anything else to talk her into it. Instead he just nodded.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Sure, take care!"  
  
LYDIA'S APARTMENT.  
  
Just as Lydia had entered her apartment, Greg welcomed her with a big hug. Lydia immediately stiffened, but as she realized he wasn't going to do anything, she relaxed slightly.  
  
"You're not afraid of me? Are you sweetie?" Greg said with a smile.  
  
When Lydia didn't answer, he continued. "You know I love you..." he said.  
  
"Yeah... I know, I love you too..." Lydia finally replied.  
  
Greg let go of her and helped her to take of her coat.  
  
"Sweetie, what are you wearing? That's not your shirt; you don't have a shirt that looks like that..." Greg stated, eyeing Lydia's black clothing.  
  
First she was confused; suddenly she realized she still had the shirt she borrowed from Jarod. She gave her boyfriend a frightened look. What was she going to tell him?  
  
"Where have you been?" Greg asked suspiciously.  
  
"At work, I swear...I'm not lying to you," Lydia said.  
  
"Give me a reason why I would believe that!"  
  
Lydia flinched as she heard the anger in his voice. She was just about to explain when Greg suddenly slapped her face hard.  
  
"I don't want your excuses! You belong to me, and if you even look at anyone else, I'll make you regret it!" he snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes, you have to believe me. I love you," Lydia pleaded.  
  
Greg didn't listen to her. "Take it off!" he ordered. With trembling hands, Lydia started to unbutton the shirt. Greg didn't think she did it fast enough, with a quick movement he grabbed it and abruptly tore it open. Lydia couldn't help but let out a whimper as she realized what this would lead to. She desperately tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but failed.  
  
"You know I hate when you cry! STOP IT!" Greg screamed, hitting her a second time.  
  
Lydia tried to get away from him but Greg grabbed her arm and abruptly spun her around. He kneed her in her stomach, causing her to double up with pain. She tried to not scream, but as he placed another knee in her ribs she couldn't. The pain was so strong, her legs gave way under her and she collapsed to the floor, clutching her side. Desperately she tried to move away from her boyfriend's rage, but no matter how she tried, he continued kicking her. After what she thought was an eternity, the agony faded, and everything became dark.  
  
MEANWHILE. JAROD'S HOTEL ROOM.  
  
Jarod was sitting by his computer, impatiently waiting for a message from one of his friends working at an adopting agency. The thought of that Lydia and Miss Parker was related hadn't left his mind since he had first seen her. He knew something strange was going on and he was sure his friend could help him. Jarod sighed, what was taking him so long? There wasn't much time, one thing was sure; he couldn't miss his own welcome party later this night. Everybody at the news station had been looking forward to it, and the last thing he wanted was to disappoint them.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a sound from the computer. Jarod quickly opened the mail. He started to read. What he saw shocked him, he couldn't believe it! When he first told about his suspicious he hadn't been sure they would have been real, but they actually were. Lydia had been sent away for adoption almost immediately after she was born. And the one in charge had been using the name Raines. Jarod continued reading. He couldn't help but gasp as he realized what this meant. Lydia and Miss Parker wasn't only related, they were sisters...twins! Jarod smiled! This was so great! He couldn't believe it! But it was great! He could imagine the look on Miss Parker's face as her told her. When he found her...  
  
Jarod's smile soon faded away as he read the end of the mail. He stared at the picture for what he thought was an eternity. NO! It couldn't be! Not her!  
  
Jarod once again read the last part, this time loud.  
  
"Jarod, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I did a search on your missing friend. I think I've found her; I got this picture form the morgue. She's dead. I'm sorry to tell you this. And it's a shame she never got to meat her sister... I hope this helped you.  
  
Bye, your friend Mark."  
  
Jarod was shocked. Miss Parker couldn't be dead. He'd always held on to the though that he would find her, but now, everything was shattered. He felt tears brim in his eyes, his first thought was to wipe them away, but he didn't care. Why would he care about that now when Miss Parker was gone... forever...  
  
TBC.  
  
AN: Sorry, I hope I didn't disappoint you by killing Parker... I thought I would write a story without her... hmmmm, kind of. But as you know, no one really dies at the Centre, so maybe they'll find her later... ALIVE!! 


	3. Chapter three

**CHAPTER THREE.**  
  
**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER. LYDIA'S APARTMENT**.  
  
It was late, Jarod know he was missing the party, but he just couldn't go there. Not after what he'd found out. He slowly raised his hand to knock at the door. He needed someone to talk to and Lydia was the only one who knew about Miss Parker. Besides, she needed to be informed about her dead sister and what happened to her as a child. Jarod was sure Lydia didn't know that she was adopted and everybody deserved to know the truth.  
  
When he had stood there for a while, waiting for someone to open, he called out Lydia's name, but there was still no answer. Jarod tried the door and to his surprise it was open. He slowly walked inside. The apartment was dark and there was no sign of people.  
  
Suddenly Jarod caught a low sound from what he thought was the bedroom. He walked there, calling out Lydia's name a second time. He heard his name being whispered in response. Jarod froze, he knew something was wrong. He'd suspected it since he'd seen her bruised stomach. Slowly, he entered the room, almost afraid to look.  
  
"Jarod, is that you?"  
  
"Yes! Lydia, it's okay...I won't hurt you," Jarod said softly as he walked up to the bed. He watched her, she had her back turned against him, and the quilt wrapped around her.  
  
Slowly Lydia turned her head to look at him. Jarod couldn't help but let out a loud gasp as her saw her. Her whole face was covered with bruises and she was bleeding from her lover lip and nose.  
  
"Lydia, who did this to you?" he asked.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"My boyfriend..." Lydia whispered.  
  
Jarod stared at her in shock. For the moment he didn't think of Miss Parker. All he could think of what the woman in front of him.  
  
"Are you...are you hurt?"  
  
Lydia didn't answer. But the look on her face was enough for Jarod to know.  
  
"Jarod, you have to go. If he comes back and finds you here he will kill me," Lydia whispered. Jarod could hear the fear in her voice.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without you," he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm taking you to my hotel room. You can stay there as long as you want," Jarod continued.  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?"  
  
"It's just who I am... Can you walk?"  
  
Lydia nodded.  
  
"I'll wait in the living room," Jarod turned to walk out of the room.  
  
Lydia watched him go. She didn't understand, why would someone who had just known her for a day want to help her? Was it possible that there were people who actually could be that nice? Lydia decided she didn't have time to think of that now, she had to get away from there before Greg came back. She slowly tried to sit up. Her body ached, both on the inside and the outside. As he sat up some more, a sudden pain in her side made her scream. She collapsed back down onto the bed and tears slowly filled her eyes. This was the first time he had hurt her this much, and she knew that this time it was her own fault. Just because she didn't think enough...  
  
Lydia tried to get up a second time, but the pain was there and made it impossible to move. With a miserable sigh, she gave up and just lay still. She didn't want Jarod to see her like this, but she knew she didn't have a choice. She had to let him help her. Like it wasn't bad enough she had to let an unknown man see her naked, and now she really looked like hell! She covered herself with the quilt, and just lay like that for a while.  
  
A while later, she took a deep trembling breath. She had to do this, there was no other way.  
  
"Jarod!" she called out.  
  
"Yes?" Jarod peeked through the door.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I need...can you help me," Lydia whispered, she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.  
  
Jarod walked into the room. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.  
  
"I can't get up. It hurts so much..."  
  
Jarod nodded. He walked up to the bed and knelt next to Lydia. Slowly he let his hands follow the contours of her stomach and sides. As he got to her right side, she cried out loud, trying to escape his touch.  
  
"Sorry. I think you broke your ribs," Jarod stated.  
  
Lydia didn't say anything. She just looked at Jarod with sad eyes.  
  
"It's okay. It's nothing that I can't take care of. You will be fine," Jarod said softly.  
  
"Jarod, just help me to get out of here."  
  
Jarod nodded. He looked around the room. Then he walked up to a closet, looking for something she could wear. He knew that the boyfriend could be back any minute and he just had to get Lydia out of there before he did.  
  
A couple of minutes later, he returned to the bed.  
  
"I have to...take this...off..." he said, eyeing the quilt. Lydia didn't do anything to protest and Jarod slowly removed it. As he saw how badly beaten she was, he could hardly hold back a gasp. He felt the anger rise inside of him, but forced himself to hold it back. He didn't want to scare her even more.  
  
Jarod just stood there for a while, watching her. He didn't realize what he was doing until he heard Lydia whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry," he mumbled. As he watched her, he couldn't help but wonder if this is how Miss Parker looked. He felt tears brim in his eyes as he thought of her, but ignored them and focused on helping Lydia.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Can you put your arms around my neck?" he asked. Without saying anything Lydia did as he said. She closed her eyes and let Jarod do whatever he wanted. She didn't care anymore; she didn't have the strength...  
  
_NOTE: I know... you guys want Parker to be alive. And she IS, just be patient. There are some things that have to happen before Jarod finds out!_


	4. Chapter four

**CHAPTER FOUR.  
  
LATER. JAROD'S HOTEL ROOM.**  
  
Jarod peeked through the door to the bedroom. The room was almost dark and completely silent. He was just about to close the door when he heard his name.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"You can come in, it's your room remember," Lydia said.  
  
Jarod smiled and walked into the room. He sat down on the bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I don't know..." Lydia finally said. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me," she whispered.  
  
Jarod was silent a while as he thought of what to say. He knew he had to tell her about Miss Parker. But he wasn't sure she would be ready to hear it.  
  
"Jarod... please."  
  
"Okay, I don't know how to say this. You know when I first saw you, I thought you were someone else. I couldn't let go of that thought and I asked a friend to me to do a little research," Jarod paused as he saw Lydia's confused look.  
  
"Continue..." she whispered.  
  
"Do you know that you have a sister?"  
  
"What? No..."  
  
"Well, you have. And she is the 'Miss Parker' I have been talking about." Jarod explained.  
  
"How is that possible?" Lydia asked. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"I know this is hard to believe... but you were taken from your family when you were a baby. And I understand that this sounds crazy, but you are better off not knowing your real family," Jarod said sadly.  
  
Lydia just stared at him. She was shocked. How was it possible that a stranger could change her life like this in only a couple of days? She sighed heavily. Why hadn't her parents told her? Why would they lie?  
  
"Lydia? Are you okay?" Jarod asked as he saw the look on her face.  
  
Unable to speak, Lydia just nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me," Lydia said. "What's wrong with them? Why am I better off not knowing them?" she continued.  
  
With a sigh, Jarod briefly informed her about what happened to Catherine and the way Mr. Parker treated his daughter.  
  
Lydia slowly nodded. "My family does at least care about me..." she mumbled.  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"I feel sorry for Miss Parker..." Lydia said in a low voice. She was quiet for a while. "When you find her, I would like to meet..." she stopped speaking as she saw the look on Jarod's face. She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"She's dead..." Jarod nearly whispered. He couldn't say the words without getting tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Lydia mumbled.  
  
Jarod took a deep breath. "Me too, I wish you could have met her... she was very complicated, but I'm sure she would have liked you..." he said.  
  
"Please tell me about her," Lydia begged.  
  
Jarod gave her a sad smile. Slowly he lay down next to Lydia. He gave her an encouraging smile as he saw her uncertain look. When Jarod began talking, she relaxed and listened carefully to what he was saying.  
  
**NEXT DAY. JAROD'S HOTEL ROOM.  
**  
"Good morning! How are you feeling?"  
  
Lydia looked up and saw Jarod entering the room.  
  
"What time is it? Oh my god... I have to go to work!" she exclaimed as she realized how late it was.  
  
"No, you're not going anywhere. But I have to go to work though. I hope they're not mad at me because I didn't show up at my party..." Jarod said.  
  
"You had your reasons... just tell them and they will understand."  
  
Jarod nodded. "Is it anything I can do for you?" he asked.  
  
"No, you have done enough. How can I ever make it up to you?"  
  
Jarod smiled. "You don't have to, I'm just glad I can help," he said.  
  
Lydia smiled back at him. She tried to sit up, but a strong wave of pain made her collapse back onto the bed. Tears filled her eyes and a loud sob escaped her throat. She turned her head to avoid looking at the man looking down at her.  
  
"Lydia... just give it some time..." Jarod soothed.  
  
"I miss him, I know I shouldn't... but I can't help it... I'm so stupid..." Lydia sniveled.  
  
Jarod gave her a stunned look. How could she miss someone who almost killed her? She should hate him...  
  
"I don't know what to say..."  
  
"I know he loves me... he's just..." Lydia's voice trailed off. She gave Jarod a miserable look.  
  
"He doesn't love you. If he loved you; he would never do this to you... no one hurts the people they love..." Jarod said, trying to repress his anger.  
  
When Lydia didn't say anything, he continued but in a nicer tone.  
  
"How long have this been going on?" he asked.  
  
There was a silence. Long enough for Jarod to wonder if she was going to answer at all.  
  
"About one year..."  
  
Jarod couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. "Oh my god! Are you crazy!" He almost screamed. As he saw her flinch, he immediately regretted screaming at her.  
  
"Lydia, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that, I just overreacted," he mumbled.  
  
Lydia just looked at him with fear in her eyes. Jarod sat down at the bed; slowly he took Lydia's hand in his.  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't hurt you..." he said softly.  
  
"I know..." Lydia mumbled.  
  
"If you want me to stay, I'll stay... it's up to you," Jarod said.  
  
Lydia shook her head. "You need to go to work, I'll be fine," she said.  
  
Jarod nodded. "I know you will be, you're safe here."  
  
¤  
  
_NOTE: I know... you guys want Parker to be alive. And she **IS**, just be patient. There are some things that have to happen before Jarod finds out!_


	5. Chapter five

**CHAPTER FIVE.**  
  
**LATER THAT DAY. JAROD'S HOTEL ROOM.**  
  
Jarod entered the room, deep in thoughts. He sighed sadly, he had explained what had happened and the persons at the news station understood. But it didn't make him feel ay better. Miss Parker was dead and there was nothing that could change that. No matter what he did, she would never come back. Slowly, Jarod made his way to the bedroom to check up on Lydia. He stopped in the doorway, watching her sleep. Memories of Miss Parker came flashing through his mind. Seeing her sister reminded him so much. He felt tears brim in his eyes and he had to close his eyes to pull himself together. They hadn't been close, but it didn't change the fact that he loved her. He would never forget her, as long as he lived. Jarod couldn't help but smile as he saw Lydia shift, having her with him made him think, parts of Miss Parker would always be there as well. They were twins after all!  
  
"Jarod? You're back?"  
  
Jarod was brought back from his thoughts of the all too familiar voice.  
  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?" he asked, walking up to the bed. He sat down on its edge.  
  
"It's the same..." Lydia mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry... but it will be better I promise."  
  
Lydia gave him a weak smile. "I know I remind you of my sister... you don't have to help me if it's too hard... I'll be fine," she said in a low voice.  
  
Jarod shook his head. "Don't think of that," he said.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"She looks like me, doesn't she?"  
  
Jarod nodded. He took out a photo and gave it to Lydia. "Only a little different," he said unhappily.  
  
Lydia didn't say anything. She just watched the picture with sad eyes. She swallowed hard.  
  
"I would have looked exactly like her if I hadn't colored my hair..." she finally mumbled. "  
  
"Yeah... try to get some rest now, I'll fix something to eat," Jarod said. He got up on his feet and left the room. Lydia watched him go, than she let her gaze fall at the picture she was still holding. She sighed sadly, why did things have to turn out so bad? She wished she would have a chance to meet her sister. And most of all, she wished things could be right between her and Greg.  
  
**ABOUT ONE MONTH LATER.  
**  
Jarod had finished his job at the news station now when Will was back, and had moved on to a real pretend, helping a woman find her mother. He was still staying at the same hotel, mostly because of Lydia who was still living with him. He just couldn't tell her he had to move on, he wasn't sure whether he wanted it or not. Of course he missed Miss Parker, but having her sister around was a comfort. She was so nice and so sweet. He just couldn't leave her, not yet. She wasn't completely restored yet, but she was back at work, feeling a lot better. And that boyfriend of hers was in custody, about to be taken to prison for rape, abuse and for having killed three women.  
  
Jarod walked up to the window, looking out at the trafficked street beneath. By now, it was almost dark outside, but the lights never allowed the darkness to fall completely. Suddenly he heard the door shut, he was surprised he hadn't noticed it open in the first place, but he didn't care.  
  
Lydia took off her jacket in silence, she saw Jarod, but didn't say anything. Maybe he wanted to be left alone for a while. She couldn't believe how a man could be so nice. He had taken care of her like no one else had ever done. It was unbelievable! She was afraid to admit it, even to herself, but she had actually started to like this man, more than in a friendly way. He had everything she could ask for, and in comparison to Greg he was an angel. Lydia knew Jarod would never dream about hurting her, he wouldn't hurt anyone if it wasn't necessary. But she also knew it could never be anything more between them than friendship. He was in love with Miss Parker... her dead sister. Lydia almost laughed at the irony of the situation. Why did she always have to fall for the wrong men? First there was Greg who almost managed to kill her, and now this! Why could things never be easy? She really wanted Jarod to love her; she would do anything to feel the affection. To be loved for real, not by some idiot who hurt her every time she didn't obey him.  
  
"Lydia, I'm sorry I didn't..."  
  
Lydia was snapped back from her thoughts by Jarod.  
  
"It's okay!" she hurried to say. Jarod gave her a puzzled look. It was obvious he had noticed the nervousness in her. She gave him a smile.  
  
"I was just thinking of some things... are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Jarod smiled. "Yes, as good as I can be... I still miss her."  
  
Lydia nodded. She felt tears brim in her eyes. It hurt so much to hear him say that. But she couldn't blame him; he did love Parker, not her.  
  
"I should move back to my apartment," Lydia said.  
  
"You do as you want to, but I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you want... well, as long as I'll stay anyway."  
  
"Are you sure? Why would you want me here?"  
  
"I care about you..."  
  
Lydia just nodded. She didn't know what else to do. She wasn't sure whether Jarod wanted her to stay or not, maybe he just told her so because he wanted to be nice. The truth was that she didn't want to go back to her apartment. She hadn't been there since that day, and she was afraid of facing all of the stuff she knew would remind her. She just wanted to forget about that awful time and move on.  
  
"Lydia, it's okay, trust me, I want you to stay..." Jarod said softly. He walked up to her, putting one arm around her shoulders. Lydia smiled slightly. Maybe he was honest. She really hoped he was... ¤  
  
_TBC  
  
NOTE: I know... you guys want Parker to be alive. And she **IS**, just be patient. There are some things that have to happen before Jarod finds out!_


	6. Chapter six

CHAPTER SIX.  
  
**A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER.**

Jarod sat in the couch, waiting for Lydia to come home. Sighing sadly, he looked down at the bag next to him. He couldn't stay in New York any longer, it was too dangerous, the Centre could find him easily if he stayed at one place fore a longer time, and he just couldn't risk getting caught. It was so hard, he didn't want to say goodbye, he had really started to like Lydia. He wished he didn't have to leave her.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Jarod turned his head as he heard the voice behind him. He saw Lydia look down at him with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry... I can't stay," he said in a low voice.

Lydia didn't say anything, she just watched him.

"You can take this room, I'll pay for it," Jarod said. "I wish it didn't have to be like this, but it's complicated... I really can't stay here anymore," he added.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"This means I will never see you again..." Lydia said, more as a statement than a question.

"Not necessarily," Jarod said. He handed her a small paper with his phone number. "We can stay in touch!" he said.

Lydia nodded, desperately trying to hide the tears that were brimming in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she would never see him again? Didn't he know that she needed him?

"Thank you for everything, I will miss you Jarod," she said.

"I'll miss you to," Jarod got up on his feet. He gave Lydia a hug before he took his bag and walked up to the door.

"Goodbye."

Lydia couldn't bring herself to reply. She just watched him walk away. The tears started to run down her cheeks. She blinked them away. Suddenly she realized she had to tell him, she couldn't let him leave without even trying.

¤

"JAROD WAIT!"

Jarod stopped and turned around. He saw Lydia running up to him.

"Please don't go! I need to tell you something," she said.

Jarod waved to the cab to go. Then he turned to the woman again.

"I'm listening," he said.

"I know this will sound strange, and you will probably hate me for saying it... because I know you're in love with Parker, and you miss her... but I can't let you leave without telling you... Jarod, I think I... I love you..."

Jarod just stared at her, stunned. What was he going to answer? This was not what he'd expected. After a while of silence he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm glad you told me... but you know how I'm feeling for Parker... it's too soon for me to let go... I'm sorry."

Lydia nodded.

"It's just so strange; I've never felt like this for anyone. If feels like I've loved you forever... not only a couple of months."

"I understand Lydia... I wish it could be different, but I really have to go," Jarod said sadly.

"Can I come with you?" Lydia tried.

"No, it's too dangerous, I can't explain but my life is not like everyone else's, it's complicated..."

Lydia nodded.

"Can't you just stay till tomorrow... please..." she begged.

Jarod smiled. "Yes, I just have to make a phone call, then we can talk about whatever you want," he said.

Lydia returned the smile. Together they walked back to the hotel.

¤

"Sydney, I'm sorry I haven't called you in a while, but I need you to do something for me."

"Are you alright?"

"Both yes and no... it's about Miss Parker."

Sydney waited for Jarod to continue.

"She's dead, Sydney... And she has a sister. She's here with me now," Jarod said.

"Oh my god, how did you find out?" Sydney asked shocked.

"It doesn't matter, I need to know, does the Centre know where I am? Please tell me..."

Sydney sighed.

"Syd?"

"They had a lead on you in Huntsville, if you're there, you better leave, that's all I can say," Sydney said.

"Thank you, do you think you and Broots can do some research on her sister, Lydia Weston... I want to know as much as possible. What the Centre had to do with it."

"We will try."

"Good, I'll be in touch," with those words Jarod hung up.

Jarod put the phone down at the table. Slowly he leaned back in the couch, sighing deeply.

"What is the Centre?"

Jarod looked up and saw Lydia standing in the doorway. He sighed a second time. She wasn't supposed to hear that, how was he going to explain to her without telling too much? Lydia walked up to the couch and sat down next to Jarod.

"Please tell me," she said, giving him a pleading look. Jarod knew he didn't have a choice but to tell her. And somehow he felt like he could trust her, he could tell her everything and she would understand. Slowly, he started to talk. Lydia listened without interrupting.

¤

"I can't believe someone could do that to children... I'm so sorry... it must have been awful, and having Miss Parker... the one you love, chasing after you, threatening to take you back to that place... how could she do that?!"

"It's wasn't her fault, she didn't have a choice but to follow the Centre's, and her father's orders."

Lydia nodded slowly.

"Do you have a picture or something of my family, I would like to know how they look," she asked.

"Follow me," Jarod walked up to his laptop and began typing. Soon he got what he was looking for.

"Jarod," Lydia whispered.

Jarod gave her a questioning look.

"I can't explain it... but there is something familiar about this... it feels like I've seen them before, all of them... even the building, I've been there..."

Jarod gave her a confused look.

"You couldn't have, you have been at the Centre when you were born, never after that... it's impossible..." he said.

Lydia shook her head. "I know what I know... I recognize it; I've been at the Centre..."

¤

_TBC. _

_AN: Yeah... It's getting close... you will find out about Parker soon... I promise. _


	7. Chapter seven

**Chapter seven.**

****

**EARLY NEXT MORNING**

****

Jarod still had a hard time understanding what he'd just found out. He had talked to Sydney a couple of hours ago and he and Broots had been sneaking around in Raines' office. Jarod slowly shook his head as he thought of it, it was almost fun! They were meant to track him down and take him back to the Centre, but secretly, they did everything they could to help him. Jarod once again thought of the surprising news. Apparently, the only Lydia Weston they could find died three years ago, the exact same date as Miss Parker did. Jarod frowned, was it possible that the Centre had done something with the twins, and Miss Parker's wasn't really dead? It sounded unbelievable. But as he thought of it, the Centre did the most crazy things; even switching the twins was an easy treat for a corporation like that. A small smile suddenly crept to his face. If this was true, Miss Parker was alive, and with him!

His thoughts were interrupted by light footsteps on the floor. He looked up and saw Lydia walk up to him. She carefully sat down next to him in the couch.

"Slept well?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jarod smiled. He nodded.

"Are you going to leave today?" Lydia continued. Jarod could see the sad look in her face. He thought about it for a while.

"No, there is something I have to find out, and I need you to help me. I think Miss Parker is alive... I think the Centre did something that wiped away her memory..." Jarod paused as he realized he couldn't tell her he thought she actually was Miss Parker. How would he be able to tell something like that?

There was a silence.

"Why do you think that?!"

Jarod sighed. He had to tell her. It was the only way to find out the truth, to help her trigger her memory.

"I asked Sydney and Broots to do some research... on you... and... the only Lydia Weston matching you... died three years ago," he explained.

Lydia stared at him as if he was nuts. Was he saying that she actually was dead? That was just too much!

"Are you out of your mind!? How can you say that!?" she exclaimed upset.

Jarod sighed. He explained everything a second time. Lydia didn't know what to say. She was silent a long time.

"So are you saying that I am Miss Parker?" she finally asked.

Jarod nodded slowly. "Maybe," he mumbled.

"But I have memories from my childhood, of my parents and my jobs... how is that possible? Are you telling me that's all a lie?" she asked.

"No, it's Lydia's memories... the Centre replaced Parker's... yours... with hers..."

"Jarod are you sure?"

"No... but it's the only thing that makes sense... the things Syd found, and that you remember the Centre... you couldn't have if you were Lydia... the real Lydia."

"Jarod... if I'm really her... do you think I will ever be back to normal? Or will I always be my sister?" she asked. She just couldn't believe what she had heard. Her whole life was turned upside down. First she had found out she had a twin, then she found out she had died. And now Jarod told her she was dead herself and that she actually was her sister, with a memory loss. This was really too much! She turned her head to look at Jarod. She felt a little better as he gave her a warm comforting smile. Suddenly a thought struck her, if she ever got her true self back, would she still love him? Was Miss Parker in love with him or was it just her? And would Jarod share her feelings now? She prayed he would. She was Miss Parker after all! The one he loved with all his heart! Lydia couldn't help but smile as she thought of it. Her heart did small flip-flops and she got butterflies in her stomach. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all? She had to ask him.

"Jarod... do you love me now? When I'm Parker?" she immediately regretted the way she put it. God! How stupid it had sounded!

But Jarod just smiled. "If you're her, we'll be together for ever!" he said. Silently he thought it would never be that easy. If she ever got her memory back, she would fight her feelings for him, just like she always do.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lydia hugged him. Laughing, he hugged her back! Maybe things could work out after all!

****

_TBC_


	8. Chapter eight

**Chapter eight.**

**OoOo**

**New York. The Hotel.**

**OoOo**

Jarod ran into the room, calling out Lydia's name. She had to be there, there was no time to loose.

"Lydia!" he shouted a second time.

Lydia hurried from the bedroom to see what was going on. She was afraid something was wrong. She had never seen Jarod act like this before. She gave him a searching look.

"The Centre knows where we are. I have to get out of here! Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes I do," Lydia didn't even think, of course she wanted to come with him.

"You're giving up everything, your career, your freedom, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, and I don't care. I want to be with you. Besides, I'm not Lydia, so this is not my life anyway."

Jarod gave her a quick smile. "Than c'mon, there's no time to waste."

Without looking back Lydia left her belongings and escaped with Jarod. It felt so strange; she had never been on the run before. It was also kind of exciting. She didn't care where they were going. All that mattered was that they were together.

**OoOo**

**Next day. Blue Cove.**

**OoOo**

Jarod woke up by the sun shining through the window. He yawned. Remembering where they were, he thought he must be insane. But he also knew it was the best he could have done. Lydia needed to remember, and this place was the only good place he could think of.

He couldn't help but smile at the irony of it all, Miss Parker had been chasing him for years, and now he was sleeping in her couch.

"Jarod!"

Jarod turned his head and saw Lydia entering the room.

"Morning! Slept well?" he asked.

"No, I couldn't sleep at all. I was thinking. I'm sorry… I've tried so hard to remember but I can't. The house doesn't help me at all. It looks familiar, but I can't remember anything."

"It's okay, it takes time."

"It's strange, you say this is my house, but I can't remember living here."

Jarod nodded, giving her an encouraging smile. He looked around. The house hadn't changed a bit in the last three years. Of course it looked like no one had been there in a long time, but furniture's and stuff was still there. Why didn't they sell the house?

Lydia sat down in the couch next to Jarod.

"This must feel strange for you," she stated.

"Yeah!" Jarod smiled.

She looked around. Her eyes stopped on a picture. She walked to get it then she returned to her seat.

"Is this Parker?" she asked, eyeing the woman who looked just like her.

"No, it's you mother."

Lydia's eyes widened. How was it possible? Her mother looked so much like she did… Lydia silently looked at the photo. As she watched the woman, a childish face suddenly flashed trough her mind. She closed her eyes and focused on the mental picture.

"Oh my god! I remember her! I remember her and me when I was a child!" Lydia looked at Jarod. She started to laugh. Jarod did the same. He gave her a warm hug.

"This means we can be sure you are Parker! Everything is gonna be alright. You'll remember!"

Lydia gave him a big smile. "Tell me about her, tell me everything I need to know," she pleaded.

Jarod made himself comfortable. Hesitating he held out his arm. He didn't really think she would do it, but to his surprise, Lydia crept up to him, leaning against him with her head on his chest. Smiling Jarod placed his arms around her and began to talk. He had no idea how long they were sitting like that. He didn't care either, he just enjoyed the moment!

**OoOo**

Jarod took his eyes off the building a while to look at Lydia. She seemed alright, but something in her eyes told him she wasn't. He reached out to take her hand. The other hand was still resting on the steering wheel.

"So this is what the Centre looks like. I mean I remember it from your computer. But I never realized it was so… big…" Lydia mumbled, still staring at the massive white building.

"Yeah."

"It feels so uncomfortable, so… frightening. And I don't even know why," Lydia gave Jarod a sad look. Why would it be so hard to remember? It was frustrating.

Jarod was quiet. He knew why she felt scared. Of course she was scared. Even though she wasn't aware of it, she knew what the Centre had done to her. Deep down inside she knew.

"There's another place we should go to," he said instead.

Lydia gave him a questioning look, raising an eyebrow.

"The cemetery."

"And of course that would feel less uncomfortable," Lydia said. Jarod smiled as he heard the sarcasm in her voice. Some parts of Miss Parker never changed after all.

"Yeah, but it might help you remember. We do that tonight and tomorrow we should find a hotel to stay at. Your house is too risky.

Lydia nodded. Jarod quickly drove away. Thinking this was the last time they saw the Centre. Ever!

**OoOo**

**Next day.**

**OoOo**

It was dark outside. Silently Jarod's black car stopped and he and Lydia sneaked out, hurrying to the door. Soon it opened and a shocked Broots peeked out. Jarod almost wanted to laugh as he saw the look on the mans face.

"Are you alone?" he whispered.

Broots nodded nervously. "Just me and Debbie," he added.

Without saying anything Jarod walked inside dragging Lydia with him. He took up his cell phone, dialling Sydney's number. He gestured to Broots to close the door.

Broots quickly did as he was told. Then he just stood there, didn't know what to do or say. He glanced at Lydia, thinking he should say something. He cleared his throat.

"Ehhh, are you… Miss Parker?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, you look… different…"

Before Lydia had a chance to answer, Jarod talked.

"Sydney is coming here," he said. He looked at Broots. "I'm sorry, I just wanted Lydia… I mean Parker to meet you," he added.

Broots nodded understandingly. "It's okay."

He turned to Lydia. "I'm glad you are okay. And… I… I missed you…"

"I'm sorry I can't say the same, I don't remember you," Lydia said, feeling a bit uneasy.

"I understand," Broots hurried to say.

The Hotel room. Blue Cove.

The fire sparkled in front of them, giving the room a romantic glow. Lydia buried her toes in the soft carpet. Enjoying the heat of the fire and lying close to Jarod.

"I'm so glad I got to talk to Sydney. It helped me a lot and I got answers to a lot of my questions. He says there's a chance I'll remember these three years as Lydia when I get back to normal. I hope I do because then my feelings for you won't change. I'm so afraid that I will start to push you away or deny that I love you. I know Miss Parker did. And I didn't think of it, but now I realize I can never go back to my old life. I have to run from the Centre, just like you. That's why I need you so much. I promise you Jarod, I will never push you away again… I love you."

Jarod smiled to himself.

"That sounds good, and I, I love you to!"

Now it was Lydia's turn to smile. It felt so good to hear him say that. She was so happy.

"So, did Sydney make you realize all that?" Jarod asked.

"Yeah! He helped my remember things too. I hope this is over soon."

"So do I, than we can start a new life, together," Jarod said cheerfully. But secretly he wondered if it would ever be that easy. When Parker got her true self back, was it possible she wouldn't be like she used to? Lydia had promised him she would let her guard down, that she wouldn't fight him. He prayed she was right.

**OoOo**

**A couple of days later. Blue Cove.**

**OoOo**

As the days passed, Jarod started to feel more and more uncomfortable staying in Blue Cove. They had to leave; it was too dangerous staying there. When they'd been at Parker's place, picking up the stuff she needed, they went back to the hotel to check out.

Just as they'd got out on the street, heading for their car a few blocks away a black car showed up and several sweepers got out. Jarod and Lydia spotted them at the same time. They stiffened, giving each other terrified looks, not knowing what to do.

"NO!" Jarod quickly scanned the place. "C'mon, this way!" they started to run. The sweepers followed them like a tail.

Lydia was terrified. What would she do if they captured Jarod? She could never make it on her own, not as long as she wasn't herself. Suddenly she realized, the Centre must know about her now. They knew Jarod knew about her, about Miss Parker. Would that mean they have to kill her for real this time? She wondered if Jarod was thinking the same.

Suddenly Jarod turned into an empty alleyway. Lydia quickly followed him. The footsteps behind them disappeared and she threw a swift look backwards. The sweepers weren't there anymore.

"They're gone!" she called out. Jarod slowed down a little.

"We need to get to the car," he said, catching his breath. They continued until they came out on the main street again. Then they stopped for a while, scanning the area. They could see the car. Just as they were about to continue towards it, a dark voice sounded. They froze, turning their heads to see who it was. Lydia gave the man a searching look, she recognized him.

"Sam?" she asked, surprising both herself and Jarod.

"Lydia, he's a sweeper! C'mon," he said, starting to run. Lydia hesitated for a moment, then he followed him.

Sam looked back. The other sweepers weren't in sight. He looked at Lydia.

"Miss Parker!" he shouted. He repeated her name. Lydia slowed down, Jarod was screaming at her to not listen, but she didn't do as he said. She felt dizzy, her whole world was spinning. She looked at Sam, he told her to run, to get out of there. She didn't want anything more badly, but her legs refused to obey her. As she saw Sam getting closer, everything suddenly came back to her. The memories washed over her and she felt like she couldn't breathe, her legs gave way under her and she fell lifeless to the ground.

"Lydia!" Jarod screamed. He didn't know what to do; the sweeper was right in front on her. He didn't know if he would go for the car, or take her with him. If he did, he would risk getting caught. Maybe it was better if he had the car with him. But then Lydia could be hurt. What if they killed her?

As if Sam could read his mind, he screamed at him to get the car. That Lydia was safe. Jarod hesitated, giving her a long look before running for the vehicle.

Sam knelt next to Lydia. "Miss Parker," he shook her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked confused.

"You'll be alright. Jarod's here soon," Sam said.

"Jarod?"

Than everything became clear. She realized she was back to normal, she was Miss Parker. She had no idea of what had triggered her memory, but she remembered everything, including Lydia and her new won relationship with Jarod.

She stared at Sam. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Miss Parker, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen, but you know the Centre… I couldn't stop them. Just promise me one thing, stay with Jarod and let him help you."

Miss Parker was quiet.

"You'll never go back to the Centre; you don't have to hide your emotions any longer, let your guard down… and let him love you. Please," Sam said.

Miss Parker nodded silently. She thought for a while. "You're right, I will," she said in a low voice.

The silence was broken as Jarod came with the car. He stopped next to Miss Parker and Sam.

"It's time," Sam said with a smile. He got up on his feet and helped Miss Parker to the passenger seat. Before he closed the door, he took her hand. She looked at him.

"I've always known you were different, you don't belong at the Centre," she said, looking into his eyes.

"Thanks, take care Miss Parker…"

"I will, goodbye," Miss Parker sighed. She never thought it would be so hard to say goodbye to her sweeper. But it was.

"Thank you for helping us," Jarod said.

Sam nodded. "Just take care of her!" he closed the door, giving Miss Parker one last look before he turned to walk back. He could hear the car drive off.

Just than the sweeper team came running.

"We just missed them," Sam lied. He smiled to himself, knowing that Miss Parker was on her way somewhere far away from the Centre. Together with the man she loved. Finally she'd found happiness. Finally she was free!

**OoOo**

**_The End._**


End file.
